Księżycowa Studnia
right|230px|thumb|Księżycowa studnia right|230px|thumb|Spaczona księżycowa studnia w Felwood Moonwell - bądź Moon Well - czyli Księżycowa Studnia, to otoczony kamienną cembrowiną basen pełen migoczącej wody o magicznych właściwościach. Są to obiekty budowane przez nocne elfy i nierozwiązalnie związane ich kulturą. Dlatego też spotyka się je na terenach kontrolowanych przez tą rasę obecnie lub w przeszłości, bądź w osadach ich sojuszników. Za pośrednictwem studni elfy kontrolują oraz odnawiają swe moce magiczne. Druidzi czerpią pożytek z ich właściwości, zaś Wartowniczki czczą je jako ołtarze poświęcone księżycowej bogini Elune. Niewiele wiadomo o pochodzeniu tych konstrukcji. Według niektórych przekazów buduje się je w świętych miejscach, pod którymi znajdują się przecięcia linii energii magicznej - ley lines - pokrywających kontynenty Azeroth. Same nocne elfy twierdzą, że studnie te zawierają wody Studni Wieczności, pradawnego źródła magii, tętniącego w centrum ówczesnego Kalimdoru. Jakkolwiek by nie było, nie sposób zaprzeczać mocom księżycowych studni. Ich wody dostarczają życiodajnych sił i odnawiają manę żywych istot. Mogą czasowo ukoić uzależnienie wysokich elfów od energii magicznej. W okolicach księżycowych studni wyrastają księżycowe jagody - moonberries - z których sfermentowanych owoców destyluje się elfi alkohol o odświeżającym działaniu - Moonberry Juice. Niestety, księżycowe studnie mogą paść ofiarą skażenia mocą demonów - prawdopodobnie chodzi tu o skażenie felem. Taka studnia nie traci mocy, ale kontakt z jej wodami grozi straszliwą mutacją. Taki proces wykorzystują - i są zań odpowiedzialne - satyry - bowiem skażona studnia powoduje transformację nocnych elfów w przedstawicieli tejże rasy, powiększając szeregi tych sług Płonącego Legionu. Nie wiadomo, czy spaczone studnie oddziałują analogicznie na przedstawicieli innych ras humanoidalnych. Zastosowanie księżycowych studni w World of Warcraft * Postacie znające profesję krawiectwa przebywając w pobliżu księżycowych studni mogą oczyszczając 2 skrawki Felclothu przerobić je w Primal Mooncloth. Proces ten jest wykonalny również w pobliżu spaczonej studni. * Liczne zadania z Darkshore, Felwood czy Teldrassilu takie jak np. lub wymagają napełnienia różnych flaszek zawartością poszczególnych księżycowych studni. Lista znanych księżycowych studni right|230px|thumb|Studnia driady Shel'dryn w północnym Ashenvale right|230px|thumb|Księżycowa studnia w południowym Ashenvale Kalimdor * Ashenvale - liczne miejsca, w tym Raynewood Retreat, studnia Shael'dryn na wschód od Iris Lake, a także studnia na południu, na zachód od Mystral Lake; * Darnassus - wewnątrz Temple of the Moon oraz przy zachodniej bramie; * Darkshore - liczne miejsca, w tym Auberdine; * Desolace - Nijel's Point; * Felwood - skażone studnie w Jaedenar oraz Ruins of Constellas; * Feralas - Feathermoon Stronghold, Dire Maul, Thalanaar; * Moonglade - dwie studnie w Nighthaven; * Silithus - Cenarion Hold; * Stonetalon Mountains - Stonetalon Peak * Tanaris - Caverns of Time - w pobliżu wejścia do odnogi czasowej prowadzącej do Battle of Mount Hyjal; * Teldrassil - liczne miejsca, w tym osady Aldrassil, Dolanaar, Starbreeze Village, a także Ban'ethil Barrow Den, Oracle Glade, Pools of Arlithrien. Eastern Kingdoms * Duskwood - Twilight Grove; * Ghostlands - Shalandis Isle; * Stormwind - wody studni księżycowej w Parku nie świecą, acz wciąż posiada zdolność oczyszczania Felclothu. Outland * Zangarmarsh - Cenarion Refuge; * Blade's Edge Mountains - osady Evergrove oraz Sylvanaar; * Terokkar Forest - Cenarion Thicket. Northrend * Dragonblight: Stars' Rest. Księżycowa Studnia w Warcraft III left To budowla Warty Nocnych Elfów, zapewniająca 10 jednostek żywności i mogąca leczyć pobliskie jednostki. Księżycowe Studnie to uświęcone zbiorniki świętych wód Studni Wieczności - jeziora magicznych mocy, które daje moc mistycznemu Drzewu Świata. Po uzupełnieniu zapasów wody, studnie te dostarczą życiodajnych sił oddziałom nocnych elfów; trzeba też pobudować nowe, gdy rośnie liczba elfowych wojowników. Uzupełnienie many i życia Korzystając ze skupionej mocy Studni Wieczności, Księżycowe Studnie pozwalają uzupełnić manę i zdrowie sprzymierzeńców, którzy zaczerpną z nich wody. W nocy wody w studni przybierają na nowo, by zapewnić zapas na kolejny dzień. Kategoria:Terminy Kategoria:Wiedza Kategoria:Nocne elfy Kategoria:Warcraft III en:Moonwell